


The question

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was nervous but sometimes a question just had to be asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	The question

It was easy once he'd got past the heart-shaking anxiety of it. The decision. Watched Arthur for days after that, watched him fight, watched him eat and bathe and sleep, watched him watching Merlin back. There were questions in Arthur's eyes but he was as stubborn as Merlin could be at times.  

Merlin let the tension grow, let Arthur be just a little unsettled before he made his move. It would make Arthur vulnerable, would startle him, and maybe, just maybe would get him to say yes.

"Arthur, would you, could you? Marry me?"

"Idiot, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
